Can I Write Letters Too, Eh?
by SkyFlowerCloud
Summary: Canada's decided to join in with this letter writing frenzy  Rated T for swearing and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Nations of The World,

It's me. Canada. Not that any of you remember me anyway... My boss thought doing this whole letter business would make people pay more attention to me, eh. Anyway, I hope that some of you will reply and I look forward to reading your letters!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, yes, I have jumped upon the letter writing band-wagon! Please leave your letter as a Private Message to me and I'll do my best to reply as Canada-Kun!

~Sky


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Canada,

Awww! I remember you! You live right on top of America, which I'm from and you  
supply some good TV shows like Degrassi. But I won't forgive you for Justin  
Bieber.

..Never.

So what's it like living with Alfred? He can be pretty obnoxious! Don't worry,  
not all of us Americans are!

Sincerely,

Mia

P.S. Some kids in my French class are going to Quebec Friday! Seems like a  
great place. ^^ 

…...

Dear Mia,

Thank you for your letter (And for remembering me!), I really enjoyed reading it! I apologise for Justin...Bieber...If there was anything I could change it would be his/her birth...Sorry...

And living with Alfred...Oh boy...it's okay until he forgets me (he gets really territorial) and/or watches ghost videos all night then ends up coming to my room at god-knows what time in the morning scared outta his pants!

Quebec is a lovely place, I hope your classmates enjoy going there, but I can't say the same for him, eh...

Anyway, thanks again for your letter.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…..

This is for iTickTock3478.

I hope you like it!

-Skye


	3. Chapter 3

Yo bro!

Hey what's up? Iggy was yelling at me again today! All I got between the  
rants were 'scones' 'football' and 'America you idiot', any idea  
what that's about?

From,

America the HERO!

P.S. when you come visit again can you bring more maple syrup? 

…...

Dear Alfred,

I think I have a vague idea as to what England was yelling at you...Anyway, did you insult his tea/age/name etc again, eh? I guess you'll never learn...I hope you're doing well, brother.

Signed

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

P.S

I went around your house last week with some Maple Syrup but I guess you forgot about that...How about I come over next Monday?

…..

This is for dogsrule and I hope they like it.

-Skye


	4. Chapter 4

My name is Raven and in this package i sent along some maple flavered candies. I hope you like them, i made them just for you becue of valntines day! I hope you get lots of treats, cause your sweet and kind. Is there an american song you like? i like "jar of hearts" by christnia perry, it maakes me happy to be able to write you a letter i hope even if i am a kid we can be great pen pal friends!

…...

Dear Raven,

Thank you for the Candies, I loved them!

I didn't get many treats...mostly because people forgot...Oh well, at least some people remembered!

I do like some American bands, my favourite one being My Chemical Romance, eh. Surprising, I know...

I also hope we can become friends too.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…...

This one is for cross-over-lover232.

I hope you like it!

-Skye


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Mattie!

…um…I think it was all three. Plus cooking. So if you know can you tell me?

And yeah! I'm doing great! I'm thinking about having a video game party soon! Wanna come?

From,

America!

P.S. yeah! I remember now!...it got used up. Apparently Tony now has an addiction to pizza and pancakes. So yeah! Come over next Monday!

….

Dear Alfred,

Are you actually an idiot, eh? You insulted everything that got on his nerves...I'm surprised he didn't go all 'Captain Kirkland' on your ass...

Sure, I'll go to your party! Just don't forget...you invited me...eh...

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

P.S You used three bottles of Maple Syrup in that many days? Okay then, see you next Monday.

…..

Another letter by dogsrule.

Enjoy!

-Skye


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Canada,

I know you! You're that sweet, funny invisible nation! I think that's awesome!

My grandmother was Canadian, just so you know. So, is it true that you have a hockey team on the Canadian five-dollar bill? Do you like hockey that much?

Last, but not least, do you really love Celine Dion?

Sorry if this letter annoyed you.

All the best wishes,

Shannon

…...

Dear Shannon,

No, your letter didn't annoy me, eh. I really enjoyed reading it!

You think I'm sweet and funny? I beg to differ...

It's nice to know that you have some Canadian heritage in you, eh!

And, yes, it's true, there is a hockey team on my five-dollar bills...

Hey, it's better I love Celine Dion rarther than Justin Bieber, eh?

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams

…...

This one's for ScoutingForGuys

Enjoy

-Skye


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Mattie!

I'm not an idiot! Iggy just can't take a joke!

Yay! You can come! I just got this new hockey one! And even though it's hockey it's still a video game so I'll pw00n you!

From,

America!

P.S. I DIDN'T use it up! It was Tony who did!

…..

Dear Alfred,

Oh really? Maybe you took the 'joke' a little too far this time, eh?

Okay, I'll come, and I will beat you at the hockey game! It **is** my sport!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…...

For Dogsrule.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	8. Chapter 8

Ciao Matvey,

No this is NOT Russia OR Italy. By the way I want to travel the world. You know how you have that Quebec winter festival for that snowman guy...whatever. Anyways I wanna go to that festival. I know many launguages like Spanish, French, Russian,Italian, German,Japanese, Chinese,and I think that's about it. I don't speak them fluently though. How's Kumaji...However you spell his name just tell him I said hi.

Maple tea is included in this letter.

Dobryden,

Christina

…...

Dear Christina,

Thank you for the Maple Tea, I love it! It's nice that you want to travel the world, seeing new places is nice, eh...

Anyway, as you probably know I only speak two languages: French and English. That's what you get for having two fathers...

Kumirio...Kumaii...Kumiri – Oh never mind! Kuma said hi back!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…..

For bluerainbowrose.

I hope you like it.

Enjoy

- Skye


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Mattie!

Maybe you're right about the joke thing…welp! Time to find something new to tease him about!

And I didn't say it WAS hockey! I said it was a video game! Which means that me (the hero) will kick some Canadian butt! So take that! :P

From,

America!

…..

Alfred,

Game or not, you will still be beaten. Enough said.

And unless you really treasure your burgers, I wouldn't tease England about anything else.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…..

For dogsrule.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Matvey,

Privet! Katyusha reminded me recently that you live near America and I have become concerned. I hope you are well Matvey, I hear your brother is facing a very harsh winter this year and I wanted to know if you are having similar problems. Be sure to dress warmly, I do not want my best hockey rival to get sick.

You will become one with Russia soon, da?

Sincerely,

Ivan "Russia" Braginski

…...

Dear Russia,

I'm fine, a little snow won't hurt me! Thank you for caring I guess...and tell Katyusha I said hello.

I already dress warmly, so please don't concern yourself about me, eh...

I'm afraid I may have to turn down your offer, Russia...

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…..

This is for JoyHeart.

Enjoy.

- Skye


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, Matthew!

I would send you a care package or something instead of just a letter, but I haven't the faintest idea of where you live, and I'm not sure if... -hey, are pancakes a 'perishable food item?' They are? Oh, balls.

Anyway, good afternoon/evening/whenever you receive this, Matt (may I call you that?). I hope the weather up in your provinces isn't as terrible as America's right now. I live in San Francisco, and we're getting hailstorms right now. I think it's amusing that Canada's rumored to have the worse weather, yet here we are in February with our never-ending winters.

I'm sorry, but I'm not that interesting... Um, though I am planning on attending university in British Columbia! I adore your climate, and everything's so beautiful in Canada.

If I may, I'm going to ask you just a few questions. Feel free to skip them if you'd like, alright?

1) What was your favorite era of fashion to experience?

2) Are there any aspects of American culture that you actually enjoy? (Because I imagine Alfred gets to be a bother.)

3) If you had to take a relaxing vacation to anywhere in the world, where would it be and which nation/person would you bring along. (Ah, but Kumajiro does not count as a person, though Kuma is rather adorable.)

Well, that's really all, I suppose. Thank you in advance, and please respond!

Love,

twineandivory

…...

Dear Twineandivory,

Thank you for the letter, eh, and yes, you can call me Matt. The weather is fine for me here because I'm used to the snow, eh. Sometimes I feel sorry for Alfred because of the snow...Sometimes...

Thank you for your lovely comments, eh! I hope you do go to University in British Columbia, it's really nice there!

Now for answers:

Oh...God...I'm not going to answer that...too many horrible memories...

There's music but I don't think that really counts...

….I'd probably go to Germany with Gilbert, eh...We'd probably get drunk...again...

Okay, I think that's it,eh!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…..

For Twineandivory.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	12. Chapter 12

dear canada,

I don't see how any one could forget you, one) you have a cute polar bear and two your always the first one into wars when your big bro drags his butt! I like that band to "wake me up when September ends" and "Helena" are my top two songs from them! thank you for Justin bebeir I like the song "never" that he sang with jaden smith, also for avil lagne she did great work with "keep hanging on" girlfriend" and many others! don't see why people dislike beiber... Also I am glad you liked the candies, it took me three tries to make them properly.

love,

Raven

…...

Dear Raven,

I don't why people forget me, they just do,eh... I guess it's because I'm so quiet and tend not to talk as much as some people COUGH Alfred COUGH...

I like the song 'Helena', eh. I'm not a fan of Justin Bieber, his music just doesn't appeal to me. You're welcome for Avril Lavinge, though.

Signed,

Canada.

(Matthew Williams)

….

For Cross-Over-Lover232

Enjoy.

- Skye


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Canada,

I'm glad to hear you enjoyed my letter! By the way, I sent some ice cream with this letter. I hope it doesn't get too warm. It's actually homemade chocolate. What's your favorite flavor?

I was talking with a few friends and someone mentioned Cuba, and that got me thinking. How did you become good friends with him anyway? And why are you so keen on arguing with your brother? Did something happen when you two were young?

P.S. If you talk to papa France soon, tell him I said hi~!

Love,

Shannon

…...

Dear Shannon,

Thank's for the ice cream! I love it! My favourite flavour of ice cream...hmmm...I love chocolate but I also love Maple Syrup, eh!

How Cuba and I became friends? Well, that's easy, eh!

I was at a UN meeting and he had somehow seen me. He came over to me really angry and starting ranting about Alfred. Then he starts to beat me up and somehow I get knocked out or something...I really don't know what happened next...It's kinda fuzzy...But I woke up in hospital with a heck load of Maple Syrup get well soon presents. Cuba apologised and I guess that's how it happened, eh...

I said hi for you, Papa said 'Bonjour, mon cher~' back.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For ScoutingForGuys.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Canada,

First of all, thank you for being an awesome neighbor. Without your awesomeness at living next to Alfred, my state wouldn't be as awesome.

Also, please send some good hockey players down to my state, please. We're starting to get even again, but we are still loosing more game than winning them, and I just can't let that happen. You will help me, right?

Also, do you have any good pancake recepies? I really need some!

From,

Mossmoon

…..

Dear Mossmoon,

You're welcome...I guess, eh. You're making me sound like Prussia with all that 'Awesomeness' that's going on there...

I'm sorry, but I need my hockey players so I can beat Russia...okay maybe I could send you one...Maybe, eh...

Pancakes are simple, eh! But I have a top secret recipie that I'm not allowed to tell anyone, eh!

Happy cooking!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For Mossmoon.

Enjoy.

- Skye


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour Matte,

It's moi again! I actually live somewhere in Erie and...well it's kinda sunny right now but i bet by tomorrow it will snow again. WHERE'S SPRING! *clears throat* anywa, my life sucks.

How are you again? At least your place isn't as cold as Sibera. Now THAT place is cold.

Hope to talk to you again,

Christina.

….

Dear Christina,

Hello again! I hope that it warms up where you are soon, eh! I'm fine, thanks! And I'm so glad my country isn't as cold as Sibera, that would suck!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…..

For bluerainbowrose.

Enjoy.

- Skye


	16. Chapter 16

HI Mattie!

Yeah right! The Hero's never beaten! NEVER! So just watch when we play that game! You're going down!

And what do you mean stop teasing Iggy? It's way too much fun not to!

From,

America!

….

Dear Alfred.

Bring. It. On. Eh.

I mean it, he could snap at any time.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

This is for Dogsrule.

Enjoy.

- Skye


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Matthew Williams,

Hey its me, Ontario. Just wondering how you are doing even when we do live together...Ok, fine I'll tell you the real reason why I'm writing to you.

Can you tell Quebec to LEAVE ME ALONE!

Also can tell Toronto to keep his place in line.

Anyways I'll make sure that everything goes well when you vist America.

From,

Oscar [Ontario]

…..

Dear Ontario,

I'm so sorry about Quebec. I'll do what I can for him and Toronto.

Thanks, Oscar, I owe you, eh!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For ThebloodyDevina.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	18. Chapter 18

Hi Mattie!

'Course I'll bring it! Question is will you?

…what kind of snapping are you talking about?

From,

America!

…..

Alfred,

I will win. You will lose.

Say, him going around and shutting down every McDonalds he can get to/see...

Or he could burn your capital again.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For Dogsrule

Enjoy.

-Skye


	19. Chapter 19

dear canada,

i'm kind of the same way i guess, i'm the kid you can find in a corner with her hair in a pony tail and her nose burrowed into a book. My besyt friend is my cat, and shes named stinky cheese cause, well her poofies stink badly. i named her that when i was six, not a very mature name huh? i'm kinda scared of the day she wont wake up any more. I have a fear of talking to people, so thats why this letter thing is so cool, i can get to know someone with out ever meeting them!. Oh and thank you very much for one of your people for inventing the zipper and penicelen!

love,

Raven

…..

Dear Raven,

You like books too, eh? What's your favourite one?

I also have pets, I have two dogs and, of course, Kuma!

That day can be real scary but it's life. Sometimes you just gotta move on...

You're welcome...for that...

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…...

For Cross-Over-lover232.

Enjoy.

- Skye.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi Mattie!

Once again, I am the HERO! The HERO NEVERS losses! So there! :P

…you're right…'Kay! I'll just stick to the old stuff then!

From,

America!

…..

Dear Alfred,

Alfred...Just...Just shut up, eh. We'll find out who wins when I go over to yours next.

And I'm not kidding, England would do it with no regrets.

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

…

For Dogsrule.

Enjoy,

-Skye


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Matvey,

I will pass on your greetings to my sister and I hope you are telling me the truth... General Winter can be a powerful ally to ones such as ourselves but can also be powerful enemy.

I am still concerned about you, you do not dress very warmly at meetings. I am sending you a lovely red and white scarf [strike]I[/strike] my sister knitted for you, I hope you wear it!

And little Matvey, although all will become one with Russia eventually I could point out that for you it could be quite advantageous. After all, together we would never be overtaken as the largest country in the world, and you will always be recognised as seperate from your brother!

Give it some thought,

Ivan Braginski

….

Dear Russia,

I'm fine, eh! You don't have to worry about me, but thank you for the lovely scarf, I will wear it to meetings from now on.

...Maybe I'll think about it.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…..

For JoyHeart.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	22. Chapter 22

Hello Matthew,

I see you've started reading and sending letters out too. It sounds like fun, but I'm already stacked with work from dealing with the terrorist attacks that have been occurring around here lately. Which is probably why you sent out an advisory ban in the first place...

Anyways, I thought that I'd thank you for coming over after the... um... hostage situation in Manila. You're presence made me feel a whole lot better after Hong Kong snapped at me... not that I can really blame him.

Now that I've got that depressing part of the letter out of the way, I'd like to say that I loved your pancakes! They are so good! And I loved playing with Kumajiro, too! Though why do you keep forgetting his name?

Again, thanks!

Sincerely,

Philippines (Maria Clara De la Cruz)

…..

Dear Philippines,

You're welcome, eh! I really hope you feel a lot better now.

Kuma forgets my name, I forget his. Fair trade really, eh...

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For AccessBlade

Enjoy.

-Skye


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Matthew,

Thanks Mat, for telling that to Quebec and Toronto. TO is getting into line and Quebec is started to leave me alone...I don't think it will last, because you know Quebec. So I guess I owe you one too...I'll do your paperwork in the office for this whole week.

Also Mat, don't give anymore Hockey players to Al, we can't afford him getting the Stanley Cup or spread more Starbucks here. (Doesn't he realize that Tim Horton is enough)

Also Alberta said something about, "You owe me pancakes" or something in the lines of that and PEI is wondering if you want to have some poutine with her and Quebec later.

I have to go now. Northwest wants me to go hunting with her and Yukon.

From,

Oscar [Ontario]

Ps: Cuba and Prussia came to my house asking where you are. What should I tell them?

…...

Dear Ontario,

You're welcome,eh, and thanks for doing my paperwork – I appreciate it!

Don't worry, Oscar, I won't. We need our players to beat Russia, eh!

I'll make Alberta some pancakes, eh...(even though they know how to make them themselves)

And, yeah, I'll go get some Poutine with PEI and Quebec later...only if they buy...

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

P.s: It depends: were they asking for me or for pancakes?

…

For ThebloodyDevina

Enjoy

-Skye.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola, Mateo!

How are you doing? I hope you're well~

Did you enjoy San Valentín? I spent it with mi tomate!

Pancake day was after that, sí? I remember Gil rambling on about making some pancakes with lots of syrup! I've never seen him so excited before~

Pancakes are very delicious! I wonder what tomate pancakes would taste like?

Mucho amor,

España~

….

Dear Spain,

I'm fine, thanks, and yourself, eh?

Valentines day was spent how it usually was here...alone.

Gilbert only got excited because he knew I'd make loads of pancakes, eh.

If you want, Spain, I could try making you some, eh.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For MsKasuten

Enjoy.

-Skye


	25. Chapter 25

Ciao Matvey,

it was surprising warm today. There was a spring breeze actually. how are you doing, AGAIN! I'll see you later.

….

Dear Christina,

I'm fine. Again.

Okay then, eh.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For Bluerainbowrose.

Enjoy

-Skye


	26. Chapter 26

dear ,

i like "alice in wonderland" the narnia books.(i cried when i relized c.s lewis was dead and there wouldnt be anymore.) I also like the willy wonka books and island of the blue dolphinen. and the american girl diary's are good too. ummm...theres a hard to find book series called "young wizards" and i find those books much better then the harry potter ones. Also i've tried locking my self in three wardrobes trying to find narnia and i had stichs in my left leg when i tried to find my way to underland when i was 7.(thats when my mom read it to me for the first time.) What are your dogs names? We have one dog and his name is Max, mom named him that becuse he looks like the max from "how the grinch stole chirstmas".

love,

Raven

…..

Dear Raven,

Please just call me Canada, eh.

I also love Alice in Wonderland and Narnia. I love Harry Potter, eh!

My dogs are called Smudge and Ziva.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For Cross-Over-lover232

Enjoy.

-Skye


	27. Chapter 27

Hi Mattie!

What's your problem? Trash-talking just part of the fun! You really need to loosen up more!

He wouldn't do anything! I've been using the old stuff for YEARS and nothing's happened! (well just rants but those are funny so who cares!)

From,

America!

…...

Dear Alfred,

What's **your** problem? Afraid you'll lose to the second biggest country in the world?

….If I was England I would have let you stay out in the wild by yourself...

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For Dogsrule.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Canada,

I read your letter to Spain, and that's terrible that you spent Valentine's Day alone! Well, I mean it's okay, I spent it alone as well. I was sick with a fever... I couldn't even have chocolate- or ice cream! *shiver* It was dreadful. But if I were not sick and had known you were alone, I would've come to visit~!

In fact, I should! Lately, America's states (the east coast ones) have been really fed up with the snow. I love snow myself, but they evidently don't. It gets tiring to hear everyone complain about it, so maybe a change of scenery would be good.

Besides, I've only really been to your place once, for like 1 minute. And, let me tell you, it was a really unsatisfactory minute because it was raining and I couldn't see anything. So, if maybe I can come over to visit, would ya lemme know? We could play some baseball, or even some video games!

P.S. Thanks for saying hi to papa France for me. I would myself, but 1. I don't know where he is and 2. Well, I mean it's France... mother told me to stay away from people like him. Heh... ^^'

Love, Shannon

….

Dear Shannon,

I hope you feel better now, eh! Fevers suck...And thank you, it's nice to know some people care!

Come here in the summer, it's much better then, and we can play hockey!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

P.S: You're Welcome, eh!

…..

For ScoutingForGuys

Enjoy

-Skye


	29. Chapter 29

Hi Canada!

Your soooo ADORABLE!

How have I not noticed you in the World Meetings! Pffft, Your so cuteee, I want to take you home with meee~

Is there anyone in particular you like? You can tell me! I promise I won't tell... I just always wanted to play matchmaker!

You should visit my country sometimes, ya know? We have really warm weather and its sooo niceee... *daydream daydream daydream*

Sincerely,

Alexandra Llyrian A.k.a. The Country Representative Of Albania

…

Dear Albania,

Uh...Thanks, I guess, eh...I'm not that cute or adorable...

And who I like is going to stay a secret with me forever, eh! *** **Blushes *

Sure, I'd love to visit you're country.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For Wammyboysfangurl321

Enjoy.

-Skye


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Matvey,

Da, I saw you at the last meeting. You looked very cute in your scarf as I had thought you would, but why did you run away when I tried to find you and tell you as much? Or perhaps you simply disappeared again. I would make sure that no longer happened if you became one with me!

I am thrilled to hear that you will think it over Matvey, and I assure you that you will not regret it if you say yes!

Hoping to hear from you very soon,

Ivan Braginski

…..

Dear Russia,

Uh...Thanks...I guess...The scarf was very warm, eh! I was still sat where I was when you came over to talk to me so I guess you didn't see me...

I said 'maybe' Russia. Maybe I'll think about it. Maybe I won't.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For JoyHeart.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Canada,

So its a date, then! Can't wait! And thanks for the fast reply.

So I was talking with one of the states at a coffee shop just a few minutes ago, and she brought up an interesting picture. I think she said America or someone showed it to her.

.com/art/I-love-you-185400422?q=boost%3Apopular%20canada%20and%20ukraine&qo=90

Are you going out with Ukraine~? I didn't know you two were close! She seems really friendly... If you are going out, how'd you manage to get Russia to agree? I mean, reaaaally.

Sorry for all the letters! By the way, of course people care! You have a ton of fangirls- and maybe guys- in the states that I know of. Plus I'm sure America cares for you, deep down.

Love,

Shannon

….

Dear Shannon,

You're welcome, eh!

Which state?

And, no, I'm not going out with Ukraine. We're just really good friends, she doesn't forget me, eh!

Aww, thanks, I feel all fuzzy inside now~ And, yeah, you're probably right with America, eh.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

….

For ScoutingForGuys

Enjoy.

-Skye


	32. Chapter 32

Hi Mattie!

What do you mean my problem? And there's no way I'm afraid of you!

…what's that supposed to mean?

From,

America!

…..

Dear Alfred,

Oh really?

...Nevermind, eh...

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

….

For Dogsrule,

Enjoy.

-Skye


	33. Chapter 33

Dear Matthew,

No problem, Mat. You are my boss anyways. PEI said, She had a great time with you and Quebec. Even when she had to pay for it. Quebec agreed with PEI before he started to insult me. Told you it won't last long.

Alberta said he broke the stove a few days ago and he couldn't make any pancakes.

Well I think Cuba and Prussia wants to see you and have some pancakes. I told them you are coming soon, before they found my ice wine storage And...Um...Let say, I didn't realize they both drink like Denmark.

Also Mat, your "secret" crush is sort of obvious with the Provinces and Territories. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, especially Alfred.

Well see ya Mat.

From

Oscar [Ontario]

…..

Dear Ontario,

I guess you're right...I'll have another talk with Quebec soon...

Tell Alberta to come over soon then, eh.

And, how obvious? Thanks you guys~

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

…

For ThebloodyDevina.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	34. Chapter 34

Dear Matvey,

Ah well no matter, I will be sure to find you at our next meeting. I plan to get my sister to point you out, she seems to notice you more often than I do. I'm sure we can have a nice LONG talk about whether or not you should become one!

And Matvey, you will think about it. Even if you do not wish to, you WILL think about it. I will not accept an answer if I do not believe the question has been given enough consideration you know!

Consider that,

Ivan Braginski

….

Dear Russia,

Yeah, I'll think about it, eh, but you probably won't get an answer.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…...

For JoyHeart

Enjoy.

-Skye


	35. Chapter 35

Dear Canada

I was talking with the state again today. It was New Hampshire. Well that's good with Ukraine! I'm glad you have some other people to hang out with.

Hmm. Haven't you ever tried asking or talking to him about it?

Oh- wait. He'd probably would go off on some hero rant or dodge the question or something. Never mind.

Ahhh~ Four-day weekends are so nice. I love learning, but school can be really repetitive sometimes. Have you ever gone to school?

Love,

Shannon

…...

Dear Shannon,

New Hampshire...Should of known...She loves to gossip about me, eh...

Yeah, that's what happened the first time I asked him that question.

I did go to school, but it was when England had me in his colony. Papa France educated me at home.

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

…

For ScoutingForGuys,

Enjoy.

-Skye


	36. Chapter 36

Dear Matvey,

I am displeased with how close you stayed to your brother throughout the last meeting, especially since I told you I wished to speak with you. I hope you do not avoid me like that again or I might have to make a... personal visit to your house.

I WILL get my answer Matvey.

Kolkolkolkolkol,

Ivan Braginski

…...

Dear Russia,

America wanted me to be next to him in that meeting, eh! I don't know why, he just did!

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

…

For JoyHeart,

Enjoy.

-Skye


	37. Chapter 37

Dear readers,

I know you guys really hate these – I'm sorry!

I was wondering if any of you guys wanted to RP (RolePlay) with me.

If you look at my profile, you'll see all the couples I ship yadda yadda yadda~

So, if you're interested – send me a PRIVATE MESSAGE with a couple you wanna do~

Just to let you know, I tend to be uke if you're going to do a realationship RP and I can do both straight, Yaoi and/or Yuri.

Hope to hear from you guys soon and sorry about this again!

Skye


	38. Chapter 38

HI Mattie!

Yes really! The HERO is never scared!

What'd you mean nevermind! Come out and say it!

From,

America!

…

Dear Alfred,

What about all those times you came into my room scared because of the ghost videos~?

And no, I'm not going to.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…

For Dogrule.

Enjoy

-Skye


	39. Chapter 39

Dear Matvey,

Hmm... well perhaps I could understand if it is truly your brother's fault... But if it happens again perhaps I will still make a visit to your house. I truly do want a reply.

Still waiting,

Ivan Braginski

PS. Katyusha sends her best regards. At least I believe that's what she said, she ran up very quickly to say hello and added something about you and then left. Her boss still does not wish her to spend much time with me... oh well, I'm sure she sends her best anyway!

….

Dear Russia,

Fine, if you really want a reply that much I'll tell you now:

I have no intention of 'becoming one' with you.

Happy now, eh?

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

….

For JoyHeart,

Enjoy.

-Skye


	40. Chapter 40

Dear Matthew Williams,

Thanks he shut up for a bit. I think he won't insult me for another a hour to a day.

Alberta said he loved the pancakes you made, before Prussia came over and took some...Again.

Yeah it is, but as I said before we won't tell.

Hey, can you tell me why Russia is asking you to become one with him?

From,

Oscar [Ontario]

….

Dear Ontario,

Let's hope he'll shut up forever now...* Grumbles *

Again...Why can't you just tell Prussia, next time you see him, to just come over to mine and I'll make him some.

Oh...Thanks, eh!

Oh you know Russia, he asks everyone to become one with him!

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

…

For ThebloodyDevina,

Enjoy,

-Skye


	41. Chapter 41

Hi Mattie!

…those don't count.

Why not?

From,

America!

…

Dear Alfred,

Oh I'm pretty sure they do, eh!

'Cause I can't be bothered.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	42. Chapter 42

Dear Matvey,

By the time you finish reading this letter I'll be standing behind you with my waterpipe.

I hope we have a very fun time!

Ivan Braginski

…

Dear Russia,

Oh shit-

…

For JoyHeart

Enjoy.

-Skye


	43. Chapter 43

Privet, Canada! ^_^

Okay, so, I'm Siberia. *angry face* Nobody seems to know where that is. (Siberia is the Asian portion of Russia. It has a population of 30 million people. It constitutes for 1/12 of the world's land area, so it's pretty big. You could fit the entire USA and western Europe inside of it. The capital is Novosibirsk.)

I feel your pain, I really do. Whenever someone mentions Siberia, everyone else is like "what the heck, who's that?" and it annoys me BEYOND BELIEF. Glad to see I'm not the only unknown place out there. XD Canada is a cool place, really. I've been to the country before, and it is a wonderful place. Just for the record, maple syrup is totally amazing. :)

So, I'm Russia's younger sister. It's torture, honestly. He just yells at me all day. It depresses and enrages me how he gets all the credit for everything, and I am ignored; called a "pointless frozen wasteland". :'( But anyways, I do love my country. Go visit sometime.

Sometimes it's good to be me, though; I'm on totally neutral terms with everyone else. (EXCEPT FOR MONGOLIA. MONGOLIA SHOULD JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE.) So, I can have whoever I want as a friend. Except when people don't know who I am..

Wow, I just told you everything about myself. Sorry... :/

On to your story!

1. What do you do in your spare time?

2. Who's your all-time favorite singer or band?

3. Have you ever been to Russia?

4. Do you have any pets?

5. What's your favorite movie?

6. Can you speak French? (I've heard a lot of Canadians can speak French, so...)

7. What's your favorite videogame?

8. What's your favorite food besides maple?

9. Favorite color?

10. Do you like Justin Bieber? (I hate him!)

Okay, so, say hi to Kumajiro for me. I included maple candies in this letter.

Priyatnogo dnya,

Siberia

(Vashka Braginskaya)

…

Dear Siberia,

Thank you! I'll visit your country sometime, sounds fun, eh! And it's okay, I know you!

Right, my story:

- I listen to music, write and read. Sometimes I go for walks and, very rarely, go to concerts, eh!

- All time? I can't answer that, I have loads! I love Default, My Chemical Romance, Panic! At The Disco, Lady GaGa, Muse and loads more!

- I have been to Russia once for a World Meeting.

- I have Kuma...Does he count?

- I like Labyrinth and a french movie called Les Choristes (The Chorus).

- Oui, je peux parler français.

- I like the Final Fantasy series...and Kingdom Hearts...

- PANCAKES, EH!

- White, red or Yellow.

- I don't like Justin Bieber, eh!

Thanks for the candies, I love them! And Kuma says hi back, eh.

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

…

For NightSymphony,

Enjoy,

-Skye


	44. Chapter 44

Hi Mattie!

No they don't. I says so!

And why can't you be bothered? It's not like yo're doing anything!

From,

America!

…

Dear Alfred,

Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do, eh!

...Are we still gonna have that videogame party? I went over to yours but you were out...So, you must of forgotten...

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

…

For Dogrule

Enjoy

-Skye


	45. Chapter 45

Hi Mattie!

No they still don't.

…yeah…about that…apparently my boss found out and he made me cancel it. Something about having too much time for video games when I should be working or something. But as soon as I get the chance to have one it's GAME ON! XD

From,

America!

…

Dear Alfred,

Yah, they do, eh!

Bring it Al!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…

For Dogsrule,

Enjoy,

-Skye


	46. Chapter 46

Dear Matvey,

You may have managed to fend off my advances the other day with your strange bear friend helping you and I can respect that. But your bear's teeth tore a hole in my scarf, which I cannot forgive.

I have therefore taken your favourite hockey stick (and do not try to tell me otherwise because I have watched you using it very closely in all those games we've played- I'd know it anywhere) and if you do not come to my house and retrieve it within the week I will burn it. Also, you must not bring your bear. But you WILL bring white wool and knitting needles to fix my scarf with, as it is only fair. And while your are knitting it we can discuss more about your problems with becoming one with me, da?

Either fix my scarf at my house or I destroy your hockey stick. Your choice!

Ivan Braginiski

…

Dear Russia,

I apologise for Kuma's actions and will go to fix your scarf. Do anything to the hockey stick before then and I will not fix it.

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

…

For JoyHeart.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	47. Chapter 47

Dear Matvey,

I have returned your hockey stick to your house as promised. I wonder if the accomodations I have set up for you are comfortable? I gave you nice, warm blankets and everything. Of course you will not be leaving for a while, as I've locked the doors and barred the windows, but this way you will ah, get used to the idea of what being one with me would like, da? Well, if we were one the bars and locks would not be needed, but the basic idea is still there I think.

It does feel a bit strange writing a letter to someone in my own house, but I don't think it's safe being in your room while you're awake just yet. Hope your soup isn't too cold when you're concious enough to eat it!

Oh, and to show how nice I can be, I've been collecting your mail from your house so it doesn't pile up and will deliver it to you here. Feel free to reply, and I'll send out your replies! (But tell them where you are and why you are here and they will obviously be burned).

Have fun, and I hope to be able to see your open eyes again soon!

Ivan Braginski

…

Dear Russia,

Thank you for giving back my hockey stick. The hole in your scarf is almost fixed, eh...

And I've told you, I have no intention of becoming one with you. Even if you do pick up my mail for me and send my replies...

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

…

For JoyHeart.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	48. Chapter 48

Hi Mattie!

Nope! They don't, I says so! And I'll bring it if you do! XD

From,

America!

…

Dear America,

I might not be able to go to yours now...Just saying...Something popped up and I might be busy...Sorry, eh...

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)

…

For DogsRule

Enjoy,

-Skye


	49. Chapter 49

Hi Mattie!

DANG! That sucks! Let me know when you can? What you got a 'special' guest coming or something? XD

From,

America!

…

Dear Alfred,

I know right? Kay, I'll try, eh...It's just that I have a heck load of paperwork and some important people to deal with.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…

For DogsRule

Enjoy.

-Skye


	50. Chapter 50

Canada,

The frog won't stop worrying about you and Russia both missing the last meeting, so I'm writing this letter to reassure him that you're fine. N- not that I care if he's worried! I just want to shut him up before the meeting next month!

Sigh... It's annoying, being France's neighbour...

Oh, and if you don't reply to this in the next week, me and France are going to assume this letter wasn't ableto reach you due to any worse case scenario, and knock down Russia's door. We'll probably get the idiot Yank and Prussia to help, too...

Hope you're safe,

England.

P.S. Your Polar Bear appeared at France's doorstep just before I sent this off... Y- you are okay, right? N- not that I'm worried... It would just look bad if one of my former colonies went missing and I didn't try to help...

…

Dear England,

I'm fine, don't worry about me, eh! Tell Papa France that, please, I don't want him to worry about me.

It's annoying being America's neighbour too...

Again, I'm fine, England!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

P.S Yes, I'm fine! Don't worry!

…

For Hmob1994.

Enjoy

-Skye


	51. Chapter 51

Dear Matvey,

You are very welcome for your hockey stick, and I am very happy that you are being mature enough to fix my scarf even in your... situation. Your brother would never be so kind, which is why I like you best, da?

Well... I think you will gradually change your mind once you've been here for a few weeks... or months... we shall have to see how things go, da? I will be looking forward to spending so much time together!

I am wondering if it is safe to come in while your awake yet... no, I should probably wait a while. I have seen you on the ice and know you're more deadly than you appear to be.

Oh, and I have tried making your some pancakes with maple syrup! Only I'm not sure they came out right, they're a little black around the edges... but I did try very hard!

So enjoy them!

Ivan Braginski

…

Dear Russia,

Thank you for my hockey stick, eh. You like me better than Alfred?...No ones ever said that to me before...And I was raised by England and France and actually paid attention in the manners classes they did, eh.

I'm afraid I can't say the same for you...

Oh no, please come into the room. The results would be...interesting...

Thank you for my pancakes, they were nice.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

…

For JoyHeart.

Enjoy.

-Skye


	52. Chapter 52

Dear Matvey,

Of course I like you better than that capitalist pig clinging to your southern border! How could you think otherwise? You are much softer and kinder, and we have been on good terms for a good while, da? Well, I cannot remember ever wanting you dead anyway, and I certainly and wished death on your brother on many different occasions, so that in itself would seem to rank you higher than your brother on my list of favourite nations!

As for coming into your room... well... I still think I will give it a few more days before I bother, da? But perhaps if I take a few precautions it will be possible.

And you are quite welcome for your pancakes! Is there anything else you would like? (other than your freedom of course!) I would gladly give you whatever you wish, if it is within reason.

Oh, and since I am going to attend the world meeting this month, having missed this one just past, I will be likely filling your room with a store of food for you to eat while I'm gone for a couple of days. Be sure to ration it for yourself since it will obviously be limited.

I hope you remain comfortable!

Ivan Braginski

…

Dear Russia,

You were right...It is kinda weird sending letters to people in the same house but...Oh well...

A list of favourite nations? I take it that Belarus is quite high up...

What precautions?

I would like to leave the house for a while. You may keep watch but I am not stupid enough to run. If you could just give me some space to walk and stretch my legs in – then I would be glad.

Make notes for me, as it seems I am unable to attend.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	53. Chapter 53

Dear Matthew,

Heyo! Jamaica here, whagwan? (that's Potwai for what's up by the way,) I hear from your brother, and somehow from Francis, that you give great advice. And that'd be stellar because I sorta have a delima. My best friend's birthday is coming up. And I have NO idea what to to for her. I asked her abillion times what'd she'd like to do. But she's dufficult. So what do you think is a pretty cool past time? She won't ley me cook for her, becuase she says I'm too good for her, which makes no sense.

Oh well.

With Curiousity,

Jamaica

(Si'mon Kirkland)

…

Dear Jamaica,

Hi! The sky is up! Okay shoot – tell me your problems.

Hmm...Sounds difficult...Why don't you try making her something? Say a friendship bracelet or a necklace?

I hope this helped,

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	54. Chapter 54

Canada,

Hmm... If you say so... France dragged me to visit you yesturday, but you weren't there; I tried to tell him you were probably out getting groceries, but he still freaked out. He still sees you as his son, believe it or not... I wouldn't mind, but he's started to refer to me as your "Maman." Bloody frog...

So now I've got him looked in my basement until he calms down enough to realise that he can't interrogate your neighbours to find you. Idi-

Ah, wha- Frog, how did you get out of the basement?

MATTHIEU! Ca va? You're not hurt, oui? Papa's very worried... I haven't heard from you in a while... and apparently Prussia and Amerique haven't seen you recently either... you'd tell us if you were in trouble, oui? Your Maman's worried too, although he won't say it...

Ahem. Sorry... France escaped the basement... I need to calm him down, I'll write again later.

It makes you wonder why we just pick up the phone and talk to each other...

See you at the world meeting,

England.

p.s. France wants to know what your bear eats.

…

Dear England...and Papa France,

I'm visiting someone at the moment so I won't be home for a while. I apologize.

PAPA! Oui, ca va! I'm fine! Please don't worry about me! I can take care of myself – I was raised by the best person! Yes...I would tell you if I was in trouble but I'm not. And Prussia only comes over about once a month...How would he know?

England, due to certain circumstances – I am unable to attend the next World Meeting.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)

P.s Give him salmon – if you have any.


	55. Chapter 55

Dear Matthew,

I'm sure that several others have already bothered you about this, but where are you? I've already had your brother ask me five times about whether I've seen you or not and, well, my answer has always remained the same. No.

Wherever you are, I hope you're safe. Your brother looked really upset the last time he asked. Though I kinda wonder why he's asking me about where you are...

Um, I don't know what else to say so I guess I'll have to cut my letter... Oh, wait! You do realize France and England are trying to find you too, right? And I've even had big brother Cuba come to me and ask where you are too, even when I still don't know the answer to that question.

Please come back from wherever you are soon!

Sincerely,

Philippines (Maria De la Cruz)

…

Dear Philippines,

I've already told Alfred that I'm currently staying with someone and that I will not be back for a while, eh.

Will you tell Alfred, the next time you see him, that I am fine.

I will try to get home soon.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	56. Chapter 56

Dear Canada,

This is Cambodia, and well, you probably don't know me much ,but I just came here to say hi. I had to go pass all these messages. So how is Mexico,America and you doing? Also how is your relationship with Prussia? ( a particular fangirl of prucan asked me to ask you that question and no it is not Hungary)

-From,

Cambodia

p.s Tell your brother to stop annoying Vietnam or else she'll get India and me to beat him up and it's not going to be pretty. Last time we beated France up and we took him to the hospital. It took a whole month for him to recover. Heck, I had to pay for his medicine treatment and stuff. Tch. Anyways bye.

p.p.s. Thanks for the treatment from a long time ago when your idiot brother bombed me. Sorry, I didn't have the time to thank you at that time. :) Now this is bye.

…

Dear Cambodia,

Hi! America and everyone is fine! Mexico is hilarious, as usual, eh.

Wait-what? I am not in a relationship with Prussia! Not now...not ever...

I'll tell Al that, he should know not to bother her! Seriously, if he continues, please get in a few hits from me.

You're welcome. I wanted to help you.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	57. Chapter 57

Hey and salut dad!

It's me, Manitoba , your 16 appearence year old brunette son! I heard from uncle al that you are accepting letters. Good for you for coming out of the closet. Me and the rest of us are having a party next Monday! Wanna come? We got apple cinnamon pancakes! Valerie( British Columbia is calling mine and newfoundland relationship shouen ai. I know what yaoi means but what does that mean? He is not my boyfriend!

Peace out, Manitoba Miguel William

ps Quebec asked if only French can be our official language

pps I did not pick up bad language from Ontario ! I fucking swear!

Dear Manitoba,

I- what? I never came out- Who told you this?

...Shonen-Ai means 'boys love'.

Quebec knows that we have to speak English as well as French...I've told him way too many times!

Somehow...I cant believe that...

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	58. Chapter 58

Dear Matvey,

Belarus? Ah... let us not discuss her in our letters, da Matvey? I don't really wish to think about her right now and as for the list she... she's sort of on a list of her own...

Precautions such as holding a gun on you perhaps, or maybe a titanium set of chains to stop you from coming at me... I'm not sure. I'll think of something good. Maybe just my water pipe will be needed though, da?

As for leaving the house... I will see what I can do. You might have to wait a while for me to arrange an appropriate time and place for that.

And da, you can have copies of my notes! I do not want you to feel left out just because you're a guest at my house!

Stay as sweet as ever, dear Matvey!

Ivan Braginski

…

Dear Russia,

Oh? What list? 'Countries that will not become one with Mother Russia'? Add me onto that list...

A gun wouldn't stop me...Neither would chains...You're water pipe, as well, eh...

As long as I leave, I'll wait.

Merci...Russia...

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	59. Chapter 59

Heyheyhey! I'm sorry it's been so long, Matt.

We're finally getting some spring weather (yay!) and I heard you've been as well. It was supposed to be this nice weeks ago. I think that Groundhog Day is a real hoax...

Again, I'm really sorry for not responding to you earlier, especially because you wrote me back so quickly. I had bronchitis, and if you double that with asthma, you get taken out of action for a while!

I really do want to go there, and I've already sent in my application. Hopefully... maybe... And socialized medicine is just an added bonus.

Hehe, you don't want to remember those dark times, huh? The days of fashion long gone... though I can picture you really well with a cravat. No idea why. Hey, didn't Francis (or Arthur) make you wear a, like, dress thing when you were a little colony?

I'm in the middle of a song spree on iTunes (hooray for giftcards); are there any good Canadian bands you like?

I've got a really, honestly serious question for you... your destiny rides upon this answer... okay, listen carefully:

D'you like Marmite?

Also, your syrup is freaking amazing. I asked my mom to buy some, and she put it on my waffles this morning and OH MY GOD. OH GOD, IT WAS DELICIOUS.

-twineandivory

…

Dear Twineandivory,

Hi! It's nice to hear from you again, eh! And, yeah, Groundhog Day doesn't really appeal to me either but my boss says that I have to do it so...meh...

I hope you feel better now! That sounds...quite painful...So, yeah...

Yeah...Both of them did...it was a terrible time...many people thought I was actually a girl then...

I love Default. That band is amazing. Enough said. And I like Michael Buble.

My answer to this 'honestly, serious question' is, eh:

No. I can't stand the stuff.

Thank you! I love Maple Syrup and I'm glad other people do too!

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	60. Chapter 60

Dear Canada,

It's Cambodia again and thanks for the reply. Apparently the prucan fangirl here next to me almost cried when she saw your reply and now she is going all " WHAT? NOT EVEN AS A FRIEND? D:", yeah... By the way I think it was kind of funny about how you can make America cry. If you can, record that for me please. Kirishima: CANADA!CANADA! HE IS SOOO CUTE~ I GOT THIS PRUCAN STORY RIGHT HERE *holds paper of prucan*.

GAHHH how did Kirishima get in here? Anyways if you ever snap let me go free because I remember you ( I'm guessing you'll kill the others that don't remember you at all like ummm... idk and thats the reason why I remember you. Prussia explained it to me and I actually believed it ^^)Can you teach me how to play hockey? If you can please don't kill me in there D: I heard about what happened if people played hockey with you. Today I went on cleverbot and I typed in "I'm Cambodia. Nice to meet you" and then it replied " Canada is a very nice place up in North America". I'm not Canada, but you are! And I wonder why people don't remember you...

Kirishima: I'M ASIAN AMERICAN AND I LIKE CANADA D:

GET OUT KIRISHIMA! *sigh*

-From,

Cambodia (the one who has to puke blood 3 times every month)

P.s Haiti and Greenland said hi!

…

Dear Cambodia...and Kirishima,

Me and Prussia are friends, eh! Best friends. So, please, don't cry! Don't worry, you'll get the video tape by the end of the month. :D

Uh...Hi...-blinks- Do I really have to read that?...

D:

Don't worry. I have a list of who I'm going to kill and who I'm not. You're on the 'Don't Kill' list, along with Papa France and Prussia.

Sure I'll teach you hockey...Just come prepared, okay, eh?

I don't know why people don't remember me either...Maybe it's because they look at me, see Alfred and think 'Oh god, there's another one. I'll ignore it.'

-Sighs-

Thank you for remembering me, Kirishima. It means a lot, eh.

Tell Greenland and Haiti I said hi.

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)


	61. Chapter 61

Dear Mattie,

Hey! I haven't seen you in sooooo LONG!

Well, ever since Cap'n Eyebrows made me his colony *grumble, grumble*

Anyways, how's the west? Is it cold? The islands are pretty warm!

Why don't you visit me? I get monthly visits from Papa France, but now they have slowed down...

Well, I won't go into my problems much~

What about your brother? He bothering you?

I think I've babbled enough for today...

With Love and fish,

Seychelles

…

Dear Seychelles,

Hi! I know right?

I hope you become your own nation soon! It's way more better than being stuck with England all day, eh.

The west is okay, cold, but okay.

I'll go to see you! I'll bring Papa France as well, okay?

Al is fine. He keeps annoying me but...He's fine.

I hope we talk soon,

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	62. Chapter 62

Dear Matvey,

No. It is a list of countries that are my sister and wish to marry me. You would not do well as part of that list.

Well if they cannot stop you, then you will be in that room for a very, very long time little Matvey.

You're always welcome!

Ivan Braginski

…

Dear Russia,

...Russia, I swear to God, if you do not let me out of this room soon, I will wait until you come into it next and go 'Dark Hockey Canada' on you.

Don't think that I won't.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	63. Chapter 63

Dear all my readers, reviewers and basically, everyone who likes this story,

I am so very sorry that I haven't updated sooner.

School, exams and family problems have all been getting to me.

I promise that I will be better.

Again, I am so very very very sorry.

This is story is still being continued. Please, if you want, continue sending in your letters.

Thank you for being so patient with me.

From

SkyFlowerCloud

Aka Skye.


	64. Chapter 64

Dearest Canada,

Hey there! How're you doing today, sir? I hope America isn't giving you too many problems. :) I would just like to point out that I have (adopted) family from Canada-though my mom was born in Germany-but still! I'm proud to say I'm Canadian by adoption. How's life? Down here in America it's getting warm again (thank God for no more snow) I hope the UN begins to remember your name, it's sad that such a lovely kindered spirit is ignored all the time.

Best Wishes!

Ana :3

…

Dear Ana,

Hi! I'm very well today, how're you?

America (the idiot who I cannot help but love...not in that way. He's my brother.) hasn't actually been bothering me recently. And, as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm worried about him. A lot.

That's really interesting to know Ana. My life is fine. I like it.

Thank you. I hope they do too.

Signed,

Canada,

(Matthew Williams)


	65. Chapter 65

Dearest Mattie,

Hi again...it really has been to long.

Luckily, I became my own country around thirty years ago...I'm guessing you weren't informed?

It's okay, I'm use to it.

Well, I'm glad it's okay.

Yay! Visitors! ^-^ And maybe this time Papa won't reach his hand up my skirt( ahh childhood memories)

Remember: If he gets out of hand call me. I'll beat him around with a fish real good.

Best Wishes,

Seychelles

…

Dear Seychelles,

No, I wasn't informed. I bet England didn't want anyone to know that another one of his colonies had left him. Oh well. How're you liking freedom?

...God I just sounded like America...

Yes, them memories...

I will, Sey, I will.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	66. Chapter 66

Hey Matthew,

Sorry for not writing to you for a while, but I was busy. Talking to the other provinces and trying not beat up Quebec as always. Beside that hope you had a good day and I left a bowl of Poutine for you on your desk...Unless Quebec got it.

From,

Oscar (Ontario)

…

Dear Ontario,

It's okay. We've all been busy.

Thanks for the Poutine. It made my day.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	67. Chapter 67

Dear Matvey,

I've been using Latvia to test some new drugs I've been working on. They seem to sedate him very well. Perhaps I will use them on you, little Canada?

Of course, I know better than anyone that there are many ways to break a man. I don't have to drug you, I could cut down on your food rations for a while so you weaken from hunger, I could move you to less comfortable accomidations... being chained to a wall on cold and damp stones for a few weeks calmed little Prussia down for a while at least so imagine what it would do to you!

I do not appreciate it when my 'guests' threaten me Matvey.

Sincerely,

Ivan Braginski

…

Dear Russia,

Latvia, as you know, is smaller than me. Therefore, as much as they affect him 'very well', they may not affect me as much. They may as well be useless.

Listen, I just want to leave. I've told you before, I don't want to become 'one'. I just want to go back to my country.

I don't appreciate it when fellow countries kidnap me, Ivan.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	68. Chapter 68

Dear Canada,

Hi! I'm Florida! I've heard rumors of you! I'm here in this blistering heat all the time, it's hard to imagine there is a place that never really gets hot. What's snow like? I've never seen it... It seems really fun though!

I know something we can relate to...America. Gosh I love him, but sometimes I just wanna scratch his eyes out. Is that normal? Meh, oh well if it isn't. You know, he hasn't helped me one BIT since BP ruined my...my beautiful beaches... *cries*

So, what was it like being raised by France? He seems like quite the pervert from the few times I've met him...Must've been...interesting. Oh well, that's more than I can say, I was stuck with that stupid jerk Spain.

We should meet up some time! Reply soon!

~Your new friend Florida

…

Dear Florida,

I hope those rumours are good.

Snow's...white...and cold...and I love it. Come visit sometime in the winter. Up here it's beautiful then.

Don't worry. That's entirely normal. Once I imagined taking out his eyes with a spork. No kidding.

France is an...interesting character. He's actually really lovely once you get to know him. Trust me.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


	69. Chapter 69

Hi Mattie!

It's me Cambodia again! *slurps the rice soup* I stole Prussia's beer and I think he'll be angry with me again. Yes, again. I have done it many times, and I think its funny how raged Prussia's face looks. Tell him not to be raged and all angry because I'm going to buy him some beer. Btw here's some news about what i saw. Japan fell asleep in his hot spring (Dang, wonder if he has body burns or something) and I saw Prussia sing loudly in his room when I came to his/Germany's house(PFFFT that was hilarious!) America ran outside in his boxers and he didn't know it(I was at his house. I told him to get inside because he needs to wear clothes! AND WHO THE HELL WOULD RUN OUTSIDE IN THEIR BOXERS? Of course America, even though he didn't know, and some other people.) Oh, and in the middle of the night I heard Prussia say "Birdie, Birdie" and make these weird sounds. Those sounds were kind of like those sounds I heard when I was living with your papa. I lifted up the blanket and I saw some little puddle of white goo on Prussia's bed. And it smelled bad too. OH CRAP. Just figured out now about what happened. D: *shudders* It just reminds me of that dream where Russia and I ki- OKAY I'M DONE TALKING ABOUT THAT! Plus I tried to tell your brother I'm not the blackest Asian country in Asia D: but he won't reply nor would he reply in real life. What I know is that it is just plain offensive to me and tell him Cambodia is going to beat your ass.

-From,

Cammie(Cambodia/ The one who can beat up America at times)

p.s I read some of the rated M fanfics on sites and they were...um..interesting...er...I think. *goes back to watching Vietnam hitting America with her paddle*

…

Dear Cambodia,

What. The. Maple.

That's all I'm gonna say.

Signed,

Canada

(Matthew Williams)


End file.
